international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Hell in a Cell (2014)
Hell in a Cell 2014 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by IWE, which will take place on October 26, 2014 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Hell in a Cell will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Night of Champions, Dean Ambrose returned to the IWE after a one-month hiatus, attacking Seth Rollins. Later on in the show, Dustin Simpson defeated Rob Lesnar by disqualification for the IWE World Heavyweight Championship when Rollins attacked Simpson. Rollins then attempted to cash in his Money in the Bank contract on Lesnar, but was stopped by Simpson. On the September 29 edition of Raw, Simpson and Ambrose defeated Kevin Orton and Kane by disqualification after Rollins attacked Ambrose. On the October 6 edition of Raw, Simpson defeated Rollins, Orton and Kane by disqualification in a handicap match. Triple K then announced that Simpson would face Ambrose at the pay-per-view, with the winner facing Rollins later in the night in a Hell in a Cell match. On the October 10 edition of SmackDown, during the Miz TV segment, it was announced by The Miz that the match will be a No Holds Barred Contract on a Pole match. On the October 13 episode of Raw, Triple K announced that the Simpson–Ambrose match would instead take place on Raw in the main event and the winner would face Rollins. Later in the show, Orton was granted a match against the loser of the Contract on a Pole match, also taking place in Hell in a Cell at the event. Ambrose went on to win the match against Simpson, setting up Ambrose vs. Rollins and Orton vs. Simpson. At SummerSlam, Nikki Bella attacked Brie Bella during her match against Kaila Matteson. On the October 13th 2014, during a IWE.com exclusive, Nikki interrupted Brie's interview with the news that they will face off at the event, concluding that the loser of the match will become the winner's personal assistant for a month. Since losing the Intercontinental Championship back to Dolph Ziggler, The Miz began feuding with United States Champion Sheamus after several tag matches with his "stunt double "Damien Mizdow" against Sheamus and Ziggler. On the October 6 edition of Raw, The Miz defeated Sheamus due to interference by Damien Mizdow. On the October 13 edition of Raw, The Miz defeated Sheamus via count–out. On October 14, it was announced on IWE.com that Sheamus will defend the title against the Miz at the event. Since his debut on the main roster, Rusev has made his mark by defeating anyone that has challenged him and Lana's slandering remarks on America, from Big E, Jack Swagger, and Steven Larson. After Larson's loss, his tag team partner Big Show starting feuding with Rusev after knocking Rusev out of the ring and tearing down the Russian flag on the September 29 episode of Raw, which led to IWE issuing an apology and (kayfabe) suspending Big Show for a week. On October 14, it was announced on IWE.com that the Big Show will face Rusev at the event. Results ; ; *IWE Kickoff Show: Steven Larson defeated Bo Washington *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Cesaro in 2-out-of-3 falls match to retain the IWE Intercontinental Championship **Ziggler pinned Cesaro **Ziggler pinned Cesaro *Nikki Bella defeated Brie Bella **The loser must become the winner's personal assistant for one month; if the loser fails to perform those duties, they will be forced to quit IWE *Gold & Stardust © defeated The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) to retain the IWE Tag Team Championship *Dustin Simpson defeated Kevin Orton in a Hell in a Cell match to determine the number one contender for the IWE World Heavyweight Championship *Sheamus © defeated The Miz (w/ Damien Mizdow) to retain the IWE United States Championship *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated The Big Show by submission *AJ Lee © defeated Paige (w/ Alicia Fox) to retain the IWE Divas Championship *Seth Rollins (w/ Joey Hayes and Jamie Noble) defeated Dean Ambrose in a Hell in a Cell match Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Hell in a Cell DVD release External links